


The Soul Inside

by Crowsims



Series: A Crow Flies in Sunnydale [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Carmen begins having trouble with her inner Crow.





	The Soul Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Next in the series. Hope you all continue to enjoy.

“Hi. You got a minute?” I asked Giles when he opened his front door.

 

“Of course,” Giles replied, smiling softly as he stepped aside and let me in, “Would you care for a cup of tea? I just put the kettle on.”

 

“Thank you.” I tossed my jacket over a chair and headed for the couch while Giles entered the kitchen.

 

“I take it this isn’t a social visit.”

 

I plopped down and rested my head against the back of the couch and laughed at his keen observation. Buffy had just left for classes and instead of working on my music or watching people moving around from my perch, I came to see Giles. Something I have rarely done without Buffy or the rest of the gang in tow.

 

“Good guess there Sherlock,” I retorted as he set a tray with a kettle and two cups along with a plate of biscuits down on the coffee table between us.

 

“So what seems to be the problem?” Giles asked, pouring us each a cup of tea then handing me one. I took it then sipped at it, letting the hot liquid sooth my troubled nerves as I closed my eyes and let out a pained sigh.

 

“Something happened to me last night at the Bronze. Buffy and Faith were on patrol and I had to play bouncer to a guy with wandering hands and a loud mouth. I escorted him outside and told him to come back when he learned to be civil. He pulled a knife on me and said he was going back in. I disarmed him then tossed him aside, letting a patrol man that wandered by deal with him.”

 

“Doesn’t sound awful yet,” Giles stated sipping his tea.

 

“Oh it gets better,” I informed him with a chuckle, “He started mouthing off, calling me a coward and a few other choice names which tested my patience among other things. I left and headed for an abandoned building and the next thing I know…the Crow is coming out.”

 

“That’s not uncommon,” Giles assured me patiently, “During times of anger or stress that side of you does tend to come out.”

 

“This was different,” I told him seriously, setting my cup down and staring in to his eyes, “It…she talked to me, Giles. She wanted out and wanted to go after that guy. I barely got it back under control. I’ve never felt that way before…the Crow’s never felt that way before. It’s like she’s a darker side of me with all the power minus the conscience. Only this time she was outside my influence.”

 

Giles seemed to be catching on as he set his cup down and looked at me sympathetically, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on my knee. I lowered my head and closed my eyes, taking strength from his presence.

 

Whatever happened last night scared the crap out of me and I needed to get it under control. Fast.

 

“What has Sis said about it?”

 

“I haven’t seen her for three days,” I breathed worriedly, “I can still feel her but I don’t know where she is.”

 

“Have you told Buffy about what happened?” Giles asked sitting back in his seat, taking his glasses off and wiping them with a napkin.

 

“Are you insane?” I exclaimed, shooting up and staring wide eyed down at him, “She went through this once already, what with Angel turning in to Angelus. I can’t put her through that again.” Giles looked up at me and shook his head. “We are not telling her this. She’s got enough on her plate what with classes and those commandos wandering around at night doing who knows what. She doesn’t need to know that I’m loosing my mind.”

 

“I do not believe that is what is happening to you,” Giles offered knowingly, “I have a theory but will need to research it. We will need to research it.”

 

“As in the whole gang,” I sighed and sat back down.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m going to have to tell her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“She’s going to kill me,” I laughed.

 

“Then it is a good thing you are already dead,” Giles joked, grinning at me. I laughed louder and longer as Giles moved in and placed a hand on my shoulder. That joke never gets old with me.

 

I hate it that he’s right but that’s part of the reason I came to see him; to push me in to doing what I already know but am too afraid to do. Giles is sort of the surrogate father of our group and we can always count on him to look out for us. I hope he looks out for me later when we get done telling the others about what happened, either that or I have to give him the Snake Dagger for safe keeping.

 

***

 

“All of you get started on whatever Giles needs you to research,” Buffy ordered as she stood up from beside me on the couch, addressing our gathered friends, before turning to glare down at me coldly, “You…with me…now.” She stormed out the door and waited on the small porch with her arms crossed, holding herself tightly.

 

“If I’m not back in five minutes send a rescue party,” I joked to which everyone, including Faith, didn’t even crack a smile. They all just pointed out the door to Buffy.

 

Apparently I’m on my own in this instance. I got up and followed after her, closing the door behind me then leaned against it.

 

“We agreed no more hiding things from each other after our last fight,” Buffy began calmly, “The morning after our anniversary we promised each other that we would share our feelings no matter how bad they were. Even if it would upset us. Do you remember?”

 

“I remember.”

 

“So why didn’t you tell me this last night when I got to your place instead of blindsiding me with it today?” Buffy asked, her eyes never meeting mine.

 

“I was trying to protect you.”

 

“Protect me,” Buffy shouted angrily, looking up at me finally with burning rage.

 

“Yes, protect you,” I shouted back moving in front of her and meeting her glare for glare, “You went through this once already and I didn’t want to put you through that hell again.”

 

“This is different.”

 

“Is it?” I asked with an arched eyebrow, “I apparently have an evil side that wants to take over and hurt people and take you away.”

 

“What?” Buffy asked confused

 

“She’s me, Buffy, but without the control or reason. She’ll do whatever she wants without caring about the consequences. She’ll want to own you like you’re her prized possession and never let you out of her sight. Your life as you know it would be over.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Because if I could lock you up in my loft and take care of all your demons I would,” I replied looking away.

 

It’s true.

 

I hate the pain and hardship Buffy has to face, even though she isn’t facing it alone. I want to take this burden off her shoulders and let her have a normal life. Then I remember if Buffy was normal I would never have fallen for her in the first place.

 

Buffy cupped my cheek and brought my face back to hers. She was smiling warmly at me, all the anger she had towards me apparently gone as she pulled me down and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close as she rested her head on my chest.

 

“That’s your one warning,” Buffy breathed sadly, “Please don’t hide anything from me ever again.”

 

“I swear,” I told her strongly, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“We’ll figure this out sweetie, don’t worry.” I smiled softly, relieved that we managed to get through this without any violence. My feeling of relief was quickly replaced by an intense feeling of pain in my chest.

 

“Carmen,” Buffy cried out as I released her and fell down the few steps, clutching my chest.

 

The door shot open and Faith was at Buffy’s side in a second, Giles right behind her as he looked down at me worriedly while Willow, Tara and Xander’s heads peaked out around him.

 

“Carmen,” Buffy repeated concerned.

 

“Stay back,” I shouted as I got to my knees and looked down at my hands, the skin shifting pale and the fingernails going black. Buffy wanted to come to me but Faith stopped her, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

 

The Crow is coming out and I couldn’t stop her.

 

“Carmen, listen to me,” Giles began, walking down the steps and standing over me, “Someone has Sis. They are using her connection to the Crow inside you to call her out. To control her for whatever purpose they have in mind. You have to fight it.”

 

My hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat as I stood up, my face full on Crow. “Fight it, why would I fight it?” I laughed, squeezing his throat and causing Giles to gasp for air, “I finally get to come out and play and you want me to go back. That ain’t happen’ Ripper.”

 

“Let him go Carmen,” Buffy ordered.

 

“Carmen’s not available at the moment, but if you’d like to leave a short message after the beep, I’ll be sure she gets it,” I replied, or I should say the Crow replied since it felt like I was on the wrong side of a mirror, “Beep.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Buffy said as she brushed Faith’s hand away and came down to stand beside the Crow, “She’s still in there and she is stronger then you. You’re just a shadow, a caged bird desperate to get free. The truth is you can’t exist without her and you know it. You need her…and she needs you. She is your heart and you are her strength.”

 

I could feel the Crow shifting as suddenly our eyesight became Sis’. She was in a cage in a tomb or crypt where a bald pale white demon was sitting in the center of a circle chanting. A man in a long leather coat came to stand in front of him with bleached blonde hair.

 

“Spike,” we growled in unison.

 

“Spike?” Buffy questioned, “Spike’s doing this to you? Think that through bird girl. Who would you rather answer to, Spike or Carmen?”

 

The Crow turned to her and smirked, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

 

 _‘You hearin this?’_ the Crow asked me.

 

‘Yes,’ I answered softly, ‘Listen to her. She’s right. You give me strength when I need it to protect her.’

 

 _‘And you let me share in the love,’_ the Crow laughed but it wasn’t out of sarcasm, _‘Whatever he’s doing is messin with me too. I can’t control myself, but promise to try not to hurt your friends.’_

 

‘Our friends and I thank you for the honesty,’ I said appreciatively, ‘Now what?”

 

“Hit me,” she said through gritted teeth, loosening her hold on Giles.

 

“What?” Buffy asked surprised.

 

“You want your girl back then hit me Slayer. Just use all that rage you were feeling a minute ago and pop me one while I got a semblance of control here.”

 

Buffy sighed then reached back and delivered one of the hardest, strongest right crosses I ever saw her do before the world went dark for both of us.

 

***

 

I woke up to a sore jaw and cold metal on my wrists. My eyes slowly opened and I found my self on my bed with my arms above my head, each of my wrists cuffed to one of the wooden posts.

 

“Are you…you?” Buffy asked from the door.

 

“Where the hell did you get handcuffs?” I asked with a wicked grin.

 

“Where do you think,” Buffy replied coming in and sitting down next to me, running a finger over my jaw, “How do you feel?”

 

“Like some one turned a jackhammer on in my head and forgot about it,” I groaned, “Can’t tell if that’s from you, the Crow or Spike?”

 

“You…I mean the Crow told me to hit you,” Buffy defended softly.

 

I smiled and turned my head, placing a kiss to her finger before looking back at her with warm eyes. I could feel the Crow inside me but she was buried deep, either by my will, hers or Sis’. Either way, if we didn’t stop Spike soon she’d be making another appearance and who knows what will happen.

 

“Was it also her idea to handcuff me to our bed fully clothed?”

 

“That’s mine actually, but not the clothed part,” Buffy replied in a sexy tone as she leaned in and placed a heated kiss to my lips that had me straining against the steel cuffs in an effort to touch her.

 

Tara or Willow must have put an enchantment on them so I couldn’t break free. Trust me, the way Buffy’s tongue was forcing its way in to my mouth, battling mine for dominance and winning, no puny average cuffs could have kept me from touching her.

 

A throat being cleared let us know we were no longer alone. Buffy pulled back, her breathing ragged as she smiled and looked back over her shoulder.

 

“Time to go searching for the evil blonde freak,” Faith said, a shit eating grin on her face.

 

“That’s not a nice thing to say about my girlfriend, Faith,” I teased, earning me a jab to the ribs.

 

“Xander and Tara are on guard duty while Giles and Will try to find a way to reverse whatever spell Spike has working on you,” Buffy informed me, placing a quick kiss to my lips, “Stay here and try to be good and I may take advantage of you after I stake Spike.”

 

“You promise?”

 

Buffy laughed and replied, “I promise. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Be careful.”

 

Buffy nodded then got up and left the room, Faith giving me a wolf whistle and a wink before closing the door behind her.

 

***

It’s been three hours since Buffy and Faith left and I was starting to get worried that something had gone wrong. Tara had come in a few times to check on me. She even stayed and talked for a few minutes before going back out with Xander. Being with Willow has done wonders to the shy unsure witch. Her stutter rarely pops up and she’s joined in on our friendly ribbing on each other.

 

Xander occasionally came in, taking quick pictures of me handcuffed to the bed in my tightest black tank and jeans. He says he’s following Buffy’s orders to verify I’m still me, but I’m willing to bet not all these photos are for her. He’s probably getting ideas for his apparent insatiable and social skill impaired girlfriend Anaya. You aren’t the only ones surprised by that development, believe me. However, she does make him happy and genuinely seems to care for him so we put up with her when he brings her around.

 

Xander had just come in, carrying a bottle of beer with a straw in it when my chest started tightening again, only this time it felt ten times worse then before.

 

“Carmen,” Xander shouted, dropping the beer and coming to my side.

 

They should have bound my feet too because the minute Xander was close enough the Crow swung my legs out and wrapped my ankles around Xander’s neck, slowly cutting off his air supply. He fell to his knees beside the bed as the Crow grinned evilly at him and I was once again powerless to do anything, just as she was powerless to stop.

 

“Oh Tara,” the Crow called out in a sing song tone.

 

Tara came in and immediately grew worried as she saw I wasn’t in control and the position I had Xander in. “Be a lamb and get these cuffs off me,” I told her in a mock sweet tone, “Other wise you’re going to have to explain why Xander’s neck got broke.”

 

“Carmen,” Tara began in a frightened tone.

 

“She ain’t here witch and the way I’m feeling right now…she may not be coming back,” the Crow stated with a tinge of regret, “Now, the cuffs if you please.”

 

Xander choked out a protest, but Tara waved her hand and spoke a little Latin, unlocking the cuffs. The Crow released Xander and sat up rubbing my wrists as she winked at Tara. Xander tried to get to his feet, but a fast kick under his chin knocked him to the ground out cold.

 

“Now, I’m leaving,” the Crow continued jumping off the bed and going to grab my coat and slinging it on, “Places to go, vampires to see. I don’t want to have to hurt you, but if you get in my way or try any magic crap I will.”

 

Tara nodded as she went and knelt beside Xander as I walked past them.

 

“Where are you going?” Tara asked lowly.

 

“To see a blonde about a bird,” the Crow answered before leaving the room.

 

***

 

The Crow was walking through the cemetery when she came across Spike, leaning against a tree smoking, a smirk crossing his lips when he saw her coming towards him.

 

“I’ll be damned.” Spike exclaimed as she stopped in front of him.

 

“Not yet, but give me a minute and you will be,” The Crow replied pulling her fist back about to knock the smirk off his face.

 

Spike quickly held up a single black feather and the Crow stopped, frozen in place by some unseen force. “Guess the Slayer didn’t fill you in on whole the story luv,” Spike laughed as he began circling her, “Stand up straight.”

 

The Crow lowered her fist and stood ram rod straight as she glared at the vamp. “A little black magic by a Necromancer, a few feathers from your bird and I now have complete control over you. Your other half is locked up tight inside you, forced to watch and unable to influence you. Just like always, you’re free as any bird whose wings have been clipped.”

 

His smirk became a lecherous grin.

 

“Come with me.” He turned and walked towards a crypt with the Crow following right behind him. I tried to scream at her, to get her to hear me but nothing I tried seemed to get through to her.

 

We entered the crypt and saw the pale bald demon still sitting in the circle muttering, a black feather sitting in a pot with some incense sticks burning. Buffy and Faith were sitting against the back wall with their hands chained above their heads with Sis was in a cage above Faith looking at me with a cocked head. I couldn’t hear her thoughts and apparently that didn’t bother the Crow.

 

I guess since she’s tied to my soul to the Crow she’s just…well a crow.

 

“Carmen,” Buffy breathed when she looked up and saw the Crow.

 

“Your girl can’t help you Slayer and this Crow can’t be charmed by those baby blues of yours,” Spike taunted as Faith struggled against her bonds but couldn’t break loose.

 

“You should have seen her luv. Theses two storm in here all threatening with the bodily harm, but one knife at the bird’s chest and they’re cowering before the big bad,” Spike laughed as he wrapped an arm around the Crow’s shoulders like they were old pals.

 

That explains how he captured them. Threaten to kill Sis, thus turning me mortal and powerless then come and kill me. Very clever plan for an Angelus wanna be.

 

“Speakin of girlfriends Spikey, where’s Drusila?” Faith asked mockingly, “She finally fall off her rocker and over a cliff?”

 

Spike came over and backhanded her so hard that he split her lip, following it up by grabbing her hair and slamming the back of her skull against the stone wall.

 

“Leave her alone,” Buffy shouted.

 

Spike released Faith’s hair, sending her leaning forward as she spat out some blood and shook the bells from her head.

 

“Dru left me and it’s all your fault,” Spike growled turning to Buffy, “She said I should have stopped you from killing Angelus, that I wasn’t vamp enough to handle you. I killed two Slayers in my time and would have made it three if you and your boy toy didn’t get nasty with each other. Way I figure it, you owe me a new girl Slayer.”

 

Spike came over and pulled the jacket off the Crow as she just stood there, unblinking or moving as Spike moved behind her. He ran his hands around her stomach, moving them under the tank top and up till he was cupping her…our breasts.

 

I’m going to need a long scolding shower when I get my body back.

 

“Get you’re fucking hands off her,” Buffy shouted, surprising not only Faith, but Spike as well with her cursing. I’ve only ever heard her use that language when we’re in bed.

 

“Tell her how much you’re enjoying this,” Spike ordered.

 

“I’m enjoying this,” the Crow replied in a cold tone.

  

“You can be more convincing then that luv,” Spike stated, pulling the Crow back and grinding in to her ass.

 

“It feels so good,” The Crow moaned as Spike began kneading her breasts.

 

“You son of a bitch,” Buffy growled as she pulled on the chains holding her, tears falling from her eyes, “I’m going to rip your fucking head off.”

 

“Got to admit I like seeing you all riled up like this Slayer,” Spike laughed, “But if you’re still thinking your girl or the Crow can fight against the hold I now have over them, watch this.”

 

He stopped his groping and stood in front of the Crow. “Angelus told me about your girl, how she cried as he cut in to her, her eyes looking to yours, wanting you to save her but you weren’t much help. He said her blood was the sweetest he’d had in a long time and her skin tasted like strawberries.”

 

I shouted and screamed, my soul thrashing around. I could even feel the Crow’s anger heat up from with in but she just stood there, looking straight ahead with a cold emotionless face.

 

“See,” Spike stated proudly, turning to Buffy and gasping in shock when she ripped the ring the chains were held in out of the wall.

 

She ran and tackled him to the ground, her fists pounding his face in to the floor. Faith tried doing the same thing Buffy did to get free, but I guess her head was still shook up from earlier since she couldn’t even get the ring to budge.

 

“Get your bitch off me,” Spike shouted.

 

The Crow went and took hold of the back of Buffy’s jacket and tossed her hard in to the wall beside Faith, sending dust falling in to her hair and rattling Sis’ cage.

 

“Help me up,” Spike coughed as he held out his hand.

 

The Crow pulled him up and dusted him off, but Spike brushed her hands aside and glared angrily at Buffy. He was sporting a black eye and a gash on his cheek as well as a bloody nose. “You know, I was going to keep you around, let you watch me have some fun with your girl’s body here. Now I changed my mind. Kill her.”

 

Buffy stood up, her eyes wide as the Crow was in front of her in a second. She reached out and wrapped her hand around Buffy’s throat, squeezing the air from her lungs as she lifted her up off her feet.

 

“Carmen,” Faith cried out as Buffy began gasping, “You gotta fight it. You’re killing B, your B. You can’t do that no matter what spell you’re under.”

 

Apparently I can because I can’t stop the Crow.

 

Sis cawed loudly above Faith, flapping her wings and banging her beak against the bars. She was trying to reach me too but it wasn’t working. Faith turned around and started kicking the wall, trying to pull the chains out of the wall but all she was doing was shaking Sis’ cage. Looking up upon realizing what she was doing, a bright smile covered her face.

 

“Sorry bird,” Faith breathed and continued assaulting the wall.

 

Buffy placed both her hands on the Crow’s wrist and tried to pry her off her throat as her face started turning blue, but to no avail. Spike just stood back and smiled as he watched the Crow choke the life out of the woman I love.

 

Suddenly Sis’ cage fell next to Faith with a crash, the door popping open. Sis flew out and made a beeline for the demon, interrupting his chanting long enough to swoop down and nab back her feather. The Crow was still out, but now I was back in control, allowing me to take lead as I quickly released Buffy and eased her to the ground. She coughed and rubbed at her neck as my hands cupped both her cheeks, brushing back her hair from her face.

 

“Buffy,” I breathed in a shaky voice.

 

“I’m okay,” she coughed out, looking up at me and smiling softly.

 

I reached out and ripped the metal ring out of the wall, freeing Faith then turned and stared at Spike with murderous intent burning in my eyes.

 

“Oh bloody hell,” Spike breathed in his thickest British accent.

 

The pale demon stood up and began chanting again, but soon fell silent when Faith tossed a stake in to the center of his head.

 

“Nice shot,” I whistled, praising Faith’s aim as the demon fell to the floor.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Spike was slowly backing up towards the exit. Sis flying around his head distracted him long enough for me to get right in front of him.

 

“Today’s your lucky day, Spike,” I told him excitedly, “Today a Slayer is going to touch you in your special place.”

 

I moved to the side as Buffy drove her foot hard and deep in to his groin. Spike fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes as he started hacking.

 

“Ouch,” Faith groaned in sympathy as she quickly caught a shaky Buffy.

 

“Thanks for letting me get that in dear,” Buffy sighed as she held on to Faith.

 

“You’re welcome babe,” I replied warmly, staring at the bruises around her neck.

 

I turned back to Spike and delivered a fast front kick to his chest that sent him rolling out of the crypt and crashing in to a headstone. Leaping out and landing right in front of him, I hit him across the face with a spinning back kick followed by a kick to his stomach that sent him flying back a good two feet till he landed on his back.

 

“Okay…okay,” Spike wheezed out, “I admit, not smart. The groping, making you hurt your girl and ordering you around…it was a bad idea.”

 

“You think,” I scoffed sarcastically dragging him up by his shirt and pulling off his nice long black leather coat before delivering a jab to his nose, breaking it all over again and sending him staggering back. Still holding his coat, my mind suddenly became filled with images of Spike fighting a black woman with a bit of an afro in a moving subway car. He killed her and took this coat off her cold dead body.

 

“You really are a sick bastard,” I growled moving in and grabbing him by the throat.

 

I saw him fighting another Slayer in a temple. He drained her blood then fed some to Drusila before making love to her over her corpse. I saw all the pain and misery and torment he inflicted over the centuries and he felt nothing but perverted glee and enjoyment.

 

I tossed him back over my shoulder till he landed at the feet of Faith and Buffy. Faith rested Buffy against the door then pulled Spike up by his hair and returned the favor from earlier; backhanding him right in to me. I turned him around and was prepared to continue beating on him, delivering a taste of the pain he’s inflicted on others. My eyes burning with rage at what this undead piece of crap made me do to my friends…to Buffy.

 

Speaking of which.

 

I spared a glance at her and saw nothing but love and warmth in her eyes, which caused most of the anger in me to subside as I realized I might be letting the Crow get a little payback more then anything.

 

“Those that fight monsters should see to it that in the process they do not become a monster themselves,” I breathed out loud for ALL to hear before releasing Spike, causing him to fall to his knees in front of me. Spike looked relieved, thinking he was going to get off the hook but he was dead wrong.

 

“Hey Spike, how many angels can dance on the head of a pin?” I asked kneeling in front of him.

 

“You gonna riddle me to death now,” Spike laughed, not noticing me picking up a wooden branch from the ground, “I don’t know.”

 

“It depends on the tune,” I answered then drove the branch through his heart, ending the existence of William the Bloody.

 

***

 

I stood up and brushed off the dust from my pants, the Crow receding as I went to stand before Buffy, gently running my finger tips against the garish looking bruises around her throat.

 

“I’ll heal,” she stated softly, moving my hand up to her cheek and leaning in to my touch, “I’m just glad you’re back.”

 

“I’m sorry baby. I’m so very sorry,” I cried pulling her in to a tight embrace, burying my face in her shoulder. Buffy winced and held me close, running a hand through my hair as she rested her cheek against my head.

 

Who the hell am I, the woman or the Crow?

 

 _‘The soul is you,’_ Sis answered from above the crypt, _‘You are the light in the Crow. You control the power not the other way around. This will never happen again. I swear to you. I will not allow it.’_

 

I pulled back from Buffy and we both looked up at Sis as she flew down and landed on my outstretched arm.

 

 _‘I promise not to fly too far from home ever again without permission,’_ Sis declared causing Buffy and me to chuckle.

 

“Hate to break this lovey dovey moment up, but what are we going to do with this?” Faith asked walking towards us with Spike’s coat draped over her arm, rummaging through the pockets and pulling out a nice Zippo lighter.

 

“It was a Slayer’s so I think it should go to a Slayer,” I replied turning a grin to Buffy as Sis flew off.

 

“Not my color or style,” Buffy stated with a shake of her head.

 

“The lighter’s more me then the coat,” Faith declared, pocketing the lighter then holding out the coat to me, “Besides, it’d look way hotter on you.”

 

“She’s got a point.”

 

I stepped out of Buffy’s arm and took the coat, running my fingers over its smooth and well treated leather before slipping it on. Sis cawed and landed on my shoulder as Buffy came up and wrapped her self around my free side and started us walking away from the crypt.

 

“I’m going to have a lot of apologizing to do when I see the others,” I sighed sadly.

 

“They know it wasn’t you and will forgive you,” Faith stated strongly as she kept stride beside Buffy, “That is what friends do right?”

 

“Right,” Buffy agreed squeezing me tightly, “Though I am going to need to borrow those cuffs a little while longer.”

 

Faith broke out in hysterical laughter, running away from my hand as Sis flew off after her, laughing and cawing up a storm. I turned and looked down at Buffy to see her grinning wickedly at me as I lowered my head and sighed loudly.

 

“Alright, you can handcuff me to the bed and have your wicked way with me as long as you want for my act of penance,” I said in feigned annoyance, “Hope the others are as easy to appease as you are.”

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was time Carmen got her own leather long coat.


End file.
